


Remembering You

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human!Gideon, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Timeship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Jax would have been lying if he said he was surprised to find Rip Hunter at his door but somehow he always knew this day was coming. Some people just didn’t know how to stay dead.





	Remembering You

Jax would have been lying if he said he was surprised to find Rip Hunter at his door but somehow he always knew this day was coming. Some people just didn’t know how to stay dead.

“I need to see her.”

With a sigh, Jax stepped aside and ushered the other man in, closing the door behind him. “You want some tea or something?”

“Jax, please, I just want to see her.”

Jax saw the desperate look in his eyes, the haggard way he carried himself and patted his shoulder. “Come on, tea first. We need to talk.” He noticed the hard look on Rip’s face and continued, “Rip, this isn’t up for discussion.”

Finally, Rip gave Jax a curt nod and followed him into the kitchen. “I hope you have an actual kettle and don’t do something as barbaric as microwaving a cup of tea.”

Jax snorted. “Nah, we have an electric kettle. She made me get one.” He nodded to the table in the nook for Rip to sit at, ignoring the blatant questions on his face. “You want some biscuits?”

“Jax…”

“I’ll get you some chocolate ones, she likes those.”

“Is she here?”

“Here we go, tea and biscuits. You want a sandwich too?”

Rip stared at the cup of tea Jax set down in front of him and back up at him. “No,” he said with a clenched jaw.

Jax nodded and took the seat opposite him. “When did you get back?”

“Two days ago.”

“How? Sara said-”

“She was wrong,” he said harshly. Rip sighed and rubbed his temple. “Sorry, it’s just a lot. I-I feel as though it’s been an infinity and no time at all.”

“Where were you?”

He smiled bitterly. “I don’t know, can hardly remember it now. A void. That’s what it was. Nothing existed. Not time, not space. Nothing.”

“That sounds awful, I’m sorry.”

“It was awful.” Rip cradled the cup of tea in his hands and blew on the steam. “But not as awful as coming back and realizing my best friend is gone. Where is she?”

“What did they tell you?”

Rip sighed dramatically and leaned back in his chair with annoyance. “A lot of drivel.”

Jax gave him an exasperated look and Rip sighed again.

“They told me she turned human, that she didn’t remember who she was and you were keeping an eye on her.”

Jax sipped his tea. “Did they tell you why she can’t remember?”

“It was too much for a human brain to handle.”

Jax nodded. “I wasn’t there, but Ray told me what happened. Apparently, it wasn’t pretty. All those memories-”

“They weren’t meant to be kept in a human mind.”

“She went insane.”

Rip curled his hand into a fist on the table. “And now?”

“She’s better. Honestly, Rip. She is. She’s stable, we just couldn’t let her remember. It would hurt her.”

“What does she think she is?”

“That she’s human, had an accident right after moving to Central City and can’t remember.”

“And you haven’t told her anything?”

“It’s dangerous, Rip. One time, she almost remembered and we had to take her to StarLabs so the Flash team could help her. She passed out completely, it’s like she’s completely overloaded and just-”

“Shuts down.”

Jax nodded again. “Constantine – the magic dude in the trench coat? – said that she can’t handle centuries worth of memories in a human brain.”

“Is she happy?”

“I think so.”

“Can I see her?”

Jax tapped his finger on the table. “I don’t know if that’s such a goo-”

“Please,” Rip begged. “She’s my best friend, she’s -she’s all I have left. If I survived then it has to mean something. The Legends have the Waverider, the Time Bureau is gone, Gideon is all I have left. Or thought I did.”

Before Jax could answer, they heard a door open and seconds later a little girl came running in.

“Daddy!” The little girl threw herself at Jax and hugged him tightly.

Rip would have been surprised, should have been surprised, but he was too busy staring at the woman that followed. Gideon looked as beautiful as ever. Chestnut curls, sharp grey eyes, a teasing smile. Beautiful. He hadn’t even realized he was standing up until he was already on his feet, just a few feet away from her, reaching out, desperate for her attention.

“She was an absolute angel, Jax,” Gideon said.

“Is that so?” Jax kissed the little girl’s curls while she nodded with a loud ‘mmmhmmm’ and thanked Gideon. He looked over at Rip’s helpless look, longing for Gideon. “Gideon, this is my friend.”

She turned to face him and Rip thought his heart might have stopped and cracked when there was no recognition on her face. Simple, pure, ignorant bliss. She really had no idea who he was.

“Rip Hunter.” He held out his hand for her to shake as his voice cracked slightly.

For a moment, she frowned before taking his hand, soft to the touch. “Gideon Rider, I live next door. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“And-and you.”

Rip remembered their first meeting, how Gideon swore up and down he wouldn’t last two days and proceeded to prove it by turning off all power in the ship. He had sat in the cold darkness for hours until she softened slightly and turned on the heat a little. Lights didn’t return until the next day. No hot water for the first week. Ten days of the fabricator not working properly. He thought he preferred the over-the-top dramatic refusal to this cold polite pleasantness. At least she had felt something for him then.

Gideon dropped his hand. “I’ll see you later, Jax?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Come by for dinner some time, all right? Teeny would love that, wouldn’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yeah!” The little girl pumped her fists in the air as she cheered.

Gideon laughed and blew her a kiss before nodding at Rip and heading out. His eyes followed her even after the door closed, as if trying to bore a hole through the wooden door.

“She-she doesn’t know me,” he whispered.

“Rip, she doesn’t know anybody.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to face Jax. “Yes, I know that’s what you said but I suppose I just thought that she – that our bond would be enough and maybe she’d…”

“I’m sorry, man.”

Rip looked at the ground a few moments before his attention turned to the little girl. “Your daughter?”

“Meet Martina, you wanna say hi to Daddy’s friend, Teeny?”

“Hi,” she said shyly, burying her face against Jax’s shoulder as he held her, and peeking out at Rip through thick eyelashes.

“Hello Martina Jackson, it’s very nice to meet you,” he said sincerely. “I’m Rip.”

“’m Teeny.”

Rip smiled. “Very nice to meet you, Teeny,” he corrected himself.

“What’d you do with Giddy today?” Jax asked.

“We painted.”

“You did? You have a picture for me?”

Teeny nodded and squirmed to be let down. When she was she dashed off into another room and returned with a picture. “See, see?”

“Let me see.” Jax took the picture and pretended to critique it. “Why Miss Teeny, I think this belongs in a museum, what do you think, Rip?”

Rip stepped over to look over Jax’s shoulder. “My, it’s worthy of the Louvre.”

It was a finger painting of what looked to be an apple tree and birds in the sky. The sun was a drippy yellow and the apples were smearing against the green of the leaves. The grass was a scribble of green and the black outlines had bled into some of the other colours. It reminded him of Jonas’ early work. Rip thought it was perfect.

Teeny giggled and hid behind Jax’s legs as they continued to praise her efforts. “Tankou, Daddy.”

“Let’s put it on the fridge and you can show Mommy when she gets home, yeah?” Jax picked up his daughter and allowed her to select the perfect position for optimal viewing on the fridge and then stick it up with a magnet. “Now, you wanna get ready for a bath? I’ll be right up.”

She nodded and ran off, eager to show how big and grown up she was now.

“How old is she?” Rip asked.

“Three.”

“She’s adorable.”

“Thanks.” Now to the real matter at hand. “What are you going to do about Gideon? Because you can’t just come here and uproot her life when-”

“No,” Rip shook his head, “I don’t want to hurt her. I’ve never wanted that. I just want to be with her.”

“As a friend or more?” Jax asked shrewdly.

Rip swallowed. “As anything she’d have me as. If she deems me worthy enough to be her friend, that will be more than enough for me.”

Jax sighed. “Fine, you can stay on the couch.”

“Jax, I don’t mean to impose, I can simply-”

“What, you got any better offers out there?” Jax asked rhetorically. He didn’t wait for a response. “No, you don’t. So shut up and take the couch. There’s an extra pillow and blanket in the linen closet. There’s a bathroom downstairs but the shower is in the upstairs bathroom.”

“Your wife-”

“Maria is a very understanding woman. I’ll talk to her. Just cook dinner and help out and it’ll be fine. Just until you figure things out.”

Rip nodded. “Thank you, truly. Really.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jax waved him off and turned away. “I gotta get Teeny, feel free to look around while you’re here.”

“And I’ll see Gideon again, some time?” Rip asked hopefully.

Jax paused and looked at him. “Yeah, you’ll see her again. She babysits Teeny a lot. Just don’t…don’t get your hopes up, Rip. I don’t know if she’ll ever remember everything properly.”

It was too late. Rip’s hopes were very much up.

* * *

Rip grabbed the plates from the cabinet. Part of his deal with staying in the house was that he would help out with chores, including dinner. And tonight’s dinner was very special, he wanted to make a good impression. He turned around and jumped, staggering back to avoid hitting the woman.

“Mr. Hunter, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Gideon reached her hands out for him.

“No, you didn’t. I mean, I was surprised. Didn’t know you were behind me.” He cleared his throat. “And please, call me Rip.” She called him that the last time he had talked to her properly. He loved how her voice made his name sound, like a bright sunny day.

“Rip,” she said slowly, “I’m sorry, again. Jax mentioned you were in here and I was wondering if I could help?”

“No, the food is already made.”

“Smells delicious. Maria has really outdone herself this time.”

“Actually, I made it.”

“You did?” she asked with surprise.

“Simple really, just a pot roast.”

“Just a pot roast?” Gideon raised a brow.

“It’s really not hard. I’m just helping out any way I can while I’m allowed to stay here.”

Gideon formed an o-shape with her lips, crossing her arms. “I-I didn’t realize you were staying here. For how long?”

“Undetermined.”

“Are you new to town? Or just visiting? Jax didn’t mention you were staying long term.”

“It was a little unplanned.” Very unplanned. “Sort of showed up on a whim and he was kind enough to take me in. So, cooking is the least I can do, really.”

“It smells wonderful,” she said again. “I’m not much of a cook myself. Honestly, I wish they’d just invent a machine already that just fabricates food out of thin air. I would buy them all!”

Rip laughed hollowly with her, remembering how many times she had insisted upon him eating a full fabricated English breakfast. Her version of homemade. “I can teach you some time,” he offered. He had always wanted to show her why sometimes actually making the food tasted better than fabricated.

Gideon blushed lightly. “I’m a hopeless cause.”

“I like a good challenge.”

“All right then.” She looked around the kitchen. “I feel like I should do something in return. Maybe show you around the city a little? I mean, if Jax hasn’t already and wasn’t planning to.”

“I haven’t made any plans yet and I would like that very much.” Anything to spend more time with Gideon. He had always liked her voice in his ear, guiding him along and telling him little facts as he explored. “Have you been here long?”

“Only a few years. About to be three now, I believe.”

Human for three years. Without him. Rip swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Where were you before here?”

Gideon frowned and pressed a hand to her forehead with a groan. Rip took a step forward and rested his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her and feeling guilty that he had somehow brought this about.

“Sorry,” she said, breathing deeply, “I don’t quite remember. I mean – I must have come from somewhere but I had an accident and I don’t remember anymore. My past is always a little blurry. Hurts to think about it. The doctors say something traumatic must have happened and I’m trying to block it out but I don’t feel like anything bad happened to me.”

It better not have or Rip would have to have some words with Jax.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.”

“I have one of those faces you can just talk to.”

Gideon laughed lightly. “I suppose you do.” She touched his chin. “A very Romanesque face.”

He knew she thought his nose was too big. “How about I get you some medicine? Go have a seat. I’ll bring it to you and some water.”

“That would be lovely. Thank you.”

Rip watched as she walked out. Just a little reminder and already her brain couldn’t handle it. How would she ever remember who he was? Would she? He grabbed her medicine and a glass of water and came out to the table, placing it in front of her. He turned away again before she could thank him, he couldn’t bear to look at her like this. Maria came into the kitchen and offered to help him carry the food out while Jax got Teeny ready to eat.

When they walked out to the dining room, Rip smiled at the sight of Gideon calming a very fussy Teeny. Apparently, the little girl did not like her peas. For Jonas it was always broccoli and Gideon would bribe him with ice cream after dinner.

“Come on, Teeny. If you eat it, I bet we get extra dessert after,” Gideon said. “Come on, maybe brownies, or cookies, or ice cream. Don’t you want that?”

“No! Don’t like peas. Daddy!”

“Oh no, Miss Teeny. You will sit there and eat your food,” Jax said.

“Either the peas or carrots, you decide,” Maria said.

Teeny pouted but her parents didn’t cave. Rip saw the trembling of her lip and stepped in.

“Have you tried adding some butter and sugar to it? Jonas always liked it when it was sweeter,” Rip said quietly.

“You wanna give that a try, Teeny?” Jax took the plate of peas and carrots and went to add some butter to it.

“Jonas?” Gideon asked with a frown.

“My – my son.” Rip swallowed the lump in his throat. It was wrong that Gideon didn’t know his son. She had loved him more than she had even loved Rip.

“Do you have a picture of him?”

After a moment of hesitation, Rip dug into the pocket of his duster and pulled out his pocket watch. He handed it to her silently. Gideon opened it, her mouth falling open a little as her fingers brushed over the picture reverently. This was it. This was the moment that she would remember and-

“He’s very cute. And that’s your wife? She’s beautiful.”

“Yes. Miranda.” He waited to see some recognition in Gideon’s eyes, but it never came.

Gideon handed him back the pocket watch. “Why aren’t they with you now?” she asked as Jax returned with a plate of newly buttered peas and carrots.

Jax stopped and looked between Rip and Gideon, unsure of whether he should step in. Rip waved him away.

“They – they died.” They were murdered. “There was a fire and I wasn’t home and I didn’t get to say goodbye. The pocket watch…” It was all he had left of them.

Gideon reached out and squeezed his hand, brushing her thumb against his knuckles. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I can’t imagine how hard that must have been.”

“It’s been about seven years now.” For him anyway. Longer for Gideon most likely.

“It never goes away, though. The ache in your heart, the feeling that something is missing.”

Rip gave her an intense look and she turned away, clearing her throat and pulling her hand away. He missed it already. The ability of physical touch and comfort was not something he’d ever had before with Gideon though she had helped him in every other way. He remembered the hug in his mind as clearly he did their kiss. How easy it had been to fall into her arms, have her hold him, stop him from falling apart. She always did that for him.

“What about you?” he asked, taking the seat next to her. “Do you have any family around?”

“Only the Jacksons,” Gideon said with a small smile. Jax grinned back and Maria put a hand on Gideon’s arm.

“You’re always welcome here. You’re family,” Jax said easily. He nodded to Rip, silently telling him that they would always be here to look after Gideon. Rip nodded back in thanks.

“Thank you. But no, other than them, I don’t really have anyone. Maybe I did before, but I don’t think they’re around anymore. And I don’t have any pictures or anything, so I probably didn’t.” She looked down sadly at her plate.

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Rip suddenly said, wanting to erase the desolate look from her face forever.

“I don’t know if that’s better or worse. Having no one to miss me, or having someone miss me so much and I don’t even know it.”

The second, Rip decided. The second was definitely worse.

“So, Gideon, how about you show Rip around town a little? Jax will be busy at work and I’ll have Teeny, you know what a handful she is going out-”

“No, I’m not!”

Gideon ruffled Teeny’s hair, just like Rip used to do with Jonas.

“Finish your peas, Miss Teeny.” Maria turned back to Gideon. “So, maybe you’ll have time to take him out?”

Rip decided he didn’t like the knowing smile on Maria’s face. Was he that obvious in his feelings toward Gideon? Had Jax told her? What exactly was she planning?

“Of course. I mean,” Gideon turned to look at Rip unsurely, “if you want me to?”

“I would love that very much, Gideon.”

* * *

“And this is my favourite coffee place. Jitters.” Gideon held the door open and gestured Rip inside. “What would you like?”

“Tea is fine by me.”

Gideon wrinkled her nose and it made Rip laugh. “That’s so boring. I’ll surprise you with something else.”

“I’m sure whatever you choose will be perfect,” he said softly. Gideon had always known him best, knew what he needed, even better than he knew himself.

She blushed lightly and looked down for a moment. Rip couldn’t help but think about how beautiful she looked and recalled their first and last kiss. “Go find us a spot, I’ll get us some drinks.”

Rip nodded and looked around for a good spot, eventually he settled on the love seat in the back corner. There, now they wouldn’t be interrupted by the crowd. He would have Gideon all to himself.

He had been very happy when Gideon had shown up that morning, asking if he wanted a tour of the town. Although, he had been to Central City in this time once or twice, he wasn’t about to turn down one-on-one time with Gideon. He would never take her for granted again. While he hadn’t quite given up on trying to make her remember somehow (he had spent many a phone call with Cisco Ramon at StarLabs trying to think of a solution) he wasn’t going to pass up any opportunity to just be with her.

In some ways it was easier to not have her know who he was, not have her blame him for all his mistakes. Leaving her, sacrificing himself, being an overall idiot as she would have said. Rip knew he had a lot to apologize for, and he would. But right now he also just wanted to show Gideon he could be there for her, as she had for him, no matter what.

He watched as she talked to the barista and frowned when he realized who it was. Rip locked eyes with Kendra across the room and nodded at her once. Apparently, Jax had more help than he had mentioned when it came to looking after Gideon. Kendra gave a small smile in his direction and then Gideon headed back towards him.

She fell into the seat next to him with a long sigh and her body sagged toward him. If he just let his arm drop from the back of the couch just a bit, he could put his arms around her like he so badly wanted.

“Tired already?” he teased her.

She shot him an annoyed look but he could see her biting back a smile. “Well, I did just give a whirlwind tour of the city. My throat is parched.”

“Well, I quite enjoyed it. You’re a brilliant tour guide.”

“Why, thank you, Mr. Hunter.”

“Please, call me Rip.”

“Rip. What was your favourite part?”

“The monument to the Flash was quite well done but I very much enjoyed the aquarium the most. Especially the giant octopus.” Rip had always enjoyed listening in on Gideon’s stories to Jonas about the deadly Kraken. He was never around enough to take Jonas out to do fun things. It was one of his many regrets.

“Are you all right? You looked a little sad for a moment there.” Gideon touched his cheek momentarily before dropping her hand.

Rip shook his head. “Sorry, my mind wandered off.”

“To your family?”

Gideon always did know him best. “Yes.”

“You still miss them very much.”

“I always will.” He had thought for sure the last time he faced Mallus he would be with Miranda and Jonas soon again. Instead, he’d survived and lost Gideon in the process. He frowned as he remembered something. “The other day, at dinner, you were talking about that hollow ache in your heart, have you lost someone close to you?”

“No. At least, not that I know of, but,” Gideon got a far off look in her eyes, “sometimes it feels like I’m missing something, someone. It’s a pang in my heart, makes a lump in my throat, my eyes tear up. And I don’t even know why. That’s the worst of it.”

Rip reached out and covered her hand with his. “It means you had love in your life. A great big love that filled your heart, and that’s a good thing.”

“But I can’t even remember it,” she whispered.

Rip tucked a strand of her hair back and found himself leaning in. “Maybe one day you will.”

A loud clang made them jump apart.

Rip looked up to see Kendra with a cheery smile on her face. “Your drinks. Hot chocolate for Gideon with a brownie. And a tea for you, sugar cookies on the side.” She gave Rip a warning look. At what point did everybody decide they had to protect Gideon from him?

“Thank you,” he said tersely.

If Gideon noticed anything amiss she didn’t mention it and immediately dug into her chocolatey treats. Kendra smiled at Rip and walked away. He had a feeling he’d be having a conversation with her or Jax very soon.

“Sugar cookies?” he asked.

“Tea by itself would have been boring.”

“What if I want half of your brownie instead?”

“I’d tell you to get your own and go find another tour guide.”

He smiled at her. Rip had always thought she would like chocolate. Jonas always did and used to beg her for more. She used to ask Rip what it was like to taste, to touch, do things a human could. Now she finally knew.

“May I ask you something personal?” he said softly.

Gideon paused and looked at him seriously. “All right,” she said a little warily.

“What was it like after…your accident? Was it hard to adjust?”

She frowned and put her hot chocolate down. “I think the hardest part was not knowing my past. I remembered my name, but that was it. I couldn’t even remember my last name. Jax was the one that brought me home, so I must have known him. He felt familiar. But there was nothing else that really felt like me. Mostly it just felt like I didn’t belong.”

“I’m sorry, that must have been so hard.”

“Believe it or not it took me a long time to relearn motor skills. Walking, eating, I don’t know, it all felt strange. Everything just felt new.”

“What did you do? How did you cope?”

“I was in therapy for a while. But honestly, it was Teeny that helped the most.”

“Jax’s daughter?”

Gideon nodded. “I don’t know. I just feel like after the accident people were looking at me like I was this fragile thing. Teeny was the only one it was easy to be around, I was just another person to her. I think Maria caught on quickly and let me babysit her more.”

“I’m glad you weren’t alone,” he said sincerely. He just wished he would have been there for her.

“Me too.” She broke off a piece of her brownie and plopped it in her mouth. “Does this mean it’s my turn to ask a personal question?”

Rip sipped his tea. “If you must.”

Gideon smirked at him. “What is with the duster? You look like you rode out of the Wild West or something. It doesn’t even match the rest of your outfit half the time.”

He laughed. “Souvenir.”

“You nicked it?”

Well, if she wanted to put it such crass terms. “Off an old friend. Something to remember him and our time together.”

“Old boyfriend?”

Rip considered the thought. “No. But he was something.”

“An almost,” she said knowingly.

He looked at her keenly. “Did you have an almost?”

“I think I did.”

She got that far off look in her eyes again and Rip squeezed her hand, wanting to bring her back to the present before she lost herself or worse, hurt herself trying to remember. She looked over and smiled at him.

“I had fun today. More than I expected. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“You know, I don’t think we’ve covered all of Central City, we could do it again sometime. Maybe next time you could take me to the best restaurant for dinner,” he said casually. Miranda had always said he was bollocks at flirting and he was sure he was mucking it all up.

Gideon blushed as she looked at him softly. “I like dinner. That sounds nice. You should pay for me, to thank me for spending all my time with you.”

He picked up quickly on her haughty teasing voice. “Well, it would be the least I can do.”

“Good. I’ll pick you up Friday night. There’s a lovely French restaurant we can try since it’s on your dime.”

If Rip was going to stay he’d have to get a job soon at this rate. Jax hadn’t kicked him out yet but it was only a matter of time and apparently Gideon had expensive taste. He shouldn’t have been so surprised.

“Sounds perfect. I look forward to it.”

The best part of the tour had definitely been the smile Gideon had as she drank the rest of her hot chocolate. Absolutely beautiful.

* * *

Rip smiled as he watched Gideon chase Teeny around the room. Jax and Maria had gone out for a date night and Gideon had insisted on coming over to babysit with Rip. He didn’t mind. He knew she had done it before when he wasn’t around and now that Rip was here, he had tried to do as much as he could as repayment.

Gideon had missed Teeny. It was evident in her bright laughter, flushed cheeks, and how she hugged Teeny tightly, showering her with kisses and love. Rip thought she might have been like this with Jonas had she had the chance. Even as an AI she had doted on his son like no other, giving him candy whenever he wanted, trying to take him to Mars, singing him to sleep. He knew how much Gideon had loved her Little Captain, how much it hurt to lose him. He was glad she had someone else to love.

“I think it’s bed time, don’t you, Miss Teeny?” Gideon asked, out of breath as she held the little girl in her lap.

“Nuh uh!” Teeny shook her head and clung to Gideon. “Pway!”

Ah, the never ending energy of children. Rip got up from the sofa and took a seat cross-legged on the floor next to them, holding out his arms for Teeny. She looked at him and immediately jumped into his arms. It was a fun game for her, hopping between the arms and hugs of different people.

“Giddy,” he thought the name she called Gideon was as adorable as Jonas’ Gigi, “is right. She’s always right.”

Gideon raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

“It’s true,” he acknowledged. “Now, we’ve already let you watch _Peter Pan_ and given you two extra cookies. Aren’t you tired?”

“No.”

Gideon sighed dramatically. “Well, if she’s not tired then I’ll have no one to tell my famous bedtime stories to. Oh no!”

“Stowy?” Teeny perked up at that.

“Bedtime stories are only for the children that go to sleep,” Rip said. “But I guess since Miss Teeny has decided she doesn’t ever want to sleep, we’ll never know what Giddy’s special story was. Oh well.” He sighed loudly as well, winking at Gideon who laughed back.

“No, no, I wanna stowy!” Teeny tugged on Rip’s clothes and looked so close to tears Gideon scooped her up again and gave her a kiss.

“Then let’s get you ready for bed. That means you have to brush your teeth.”

“Okay.” Teeny stood up and picked up her stuffed giraffe before waddling out of the room.

“We’ll give her a two minute head start. She likes being independent.” Gideon rolled onto her stomach and propped her head up on her fists while she looked at him.

“Ah, toddler independence. Good times.” Rip stretched out next to her, enjoying the blush on her cheeks as he shifted closer. “My son was the same. He had a teddy bear he never left alone.” A teddy bear that Gideon had given him.

“Did it have a name?”

“Teddy.”

“Simple and accurate. I approve. Teeny named the giraffe I gave her, ‘Gilbert’. Except she couldn’t say it properly so it was always Giwbut. It was very cute.”

“I’m sure. How did she decide on that name?”

“I suggested it.”

“And how did you think of it?”

“I don’t know.” Gideon shrugged and rolled onto her back again closer to him. “Just felt right.”

She had always been close to her AI brothers and sisters. Rip knew how much it had hurt her to destroy the Vanishing Point with him. Gilbert had always been her favourite.

Gideon grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch. “Better go see if she’s made a mess of the toothpaste yet. I’ll clean her up and get her changed for bed if you get her bedroom ready? She likes the night light on.”

Rip nodded and stood up with her before parting ways. He went up the stairs while Gideon made her way to the bathroom. Once in Teeny’s bedroom, he looked around, examining the pile of stuffed animals, the table for her tea parties. He felt a pang, remembering how little time he got to spend with Jonas in his room playing pirates and astronauts.

Turning away he turned off the light and turned on the night light by her bed, the room filled with a soft blue glow and he could see the glow in the dark star stickers on the ceiling. By the time Gideon walked in with a pajama dressed Teeny in her arms, Rip was just pulling the covers back and setting up the baby monitor for them.

“All ready for bed?” he asked.

Teeny nodded and hugged Gideon until she was set down in her bed. “Stowy?”

“Yes, yes.” Gideon laughed and started tucking her in. “Let’s get you tucked in. Snug as a bug. All warm?”

Teeny nodded and Gideon smoothed her hand over her forehead and hair.

“Which one do you want to hear tonight?”

“The Captain!”

“The Captain?” Rip repeated, his heart skipping a beat.

“Ah yes, our brave and heroic Captain of the Waverider.”

Rip’s heart stopped.

“Once upon a time there was a Captain. He was brave and compassionate and intelligent and he had a ship. And not just any ship, this one was a big, massive, huge ship. It could go anywhere. On water, underwater, through the air, in space, and even in time!”

The details might have been a little muddied up but it was there, it was all there. Her memories, filtered into an old children’s fairytale. Rip listened as Gideon spun a tale of one of their many adventures to the French Revolution. She ignored the part of how he’d almost been sent to the guillotine and instead told some fluff of how he’d fallen in love with the princess. Honestly, she flirted with him and Gideon had never let it go! Even told Miranda! And there was never a kiss!

“And they lived happily ever after,” Teeny said, hugging Gilbert tightly.

“I’m sure they did,” Gideon responded, kissing Teeny’s forehead. “Good night, Teeny. I love you.”

“Good night. Love you, Giddy. And Rip.”

“Good night, Miss Teeny.” Rip kissed her curls and pulled Gideon up from her spot. He knew she would stay glued there and watch Teeny all night if she could.

Quietly, they both tiptoed out of the room as Teeny’s eyes fluttered closed. Rip held up the other baby monitor and they headed downstairs together.

“You’re quite the story teller,” Rip commented.

“Thank you. It’s silly, I know, but she loves those fanciful tales.”

“Rather historically accurate for a children’s bedtime story,” Rip nudged her side, “you’re not a vampire are you? Were you actually there for the French Revolution?”

Gideon laughed and blushed. “How old do you think I am?”

“Dangerous question.” He’d rattled off her age a few times and every time she plunged him into cold darkness for the next seven days. “You are in the prime of your youth,” he repeated her own words and brushed her hair back, “and wise beyond your years.”

“Good answer.”

“I thought so.” Rip cleared his throat. “So, do you have a lot of stories about this Captain?”

Gideon shrugged. “Sometimes…sometimes I have dreams. Ridiculous dreams. There’s this ship, and it looks like a spaceship but it’s travelling through green clouds. And sometimes Jax is there too. And I can talk but no one can see me but they can hear me. It’s strange, I know. I should probably stop watching so much TV.”

“What happens in your dreams?” he asked seriously.

“Everything. I see dinosaurs, the Salem witch trials, the moon landing, Atlantis! And there was this…this monster. And this field and gold light, and then I always wake up.” Gideon shook her head and shuddered. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Rip reached out and rubbed her arms. “Okay, we don’t have to.” Even though all he really wanted to do was talk about it. “Let’s go watch a movie instead until Jax and Maria get back. You pick.”

He got settled on the sofa again and tugged on the blanket, smiling when he saw the movie she put in.

“_The Princess Bride_?”

“It’s my favourite!”

He already knew that. “It’s a good movie. Come sit and we’ll watch it.”

“Make sure the baby monitor is on!”

“I already did.” Rip took her hand and pulled her onto the sofa with him. “Relax, Gideon.”

She took a deep breath and released it.

“Better?”

Gideon nodded and turned her attention to the screen. “This movie has everything. Adventure, humour, romance. It’s perfect.”

“Is it what you want your life to be?”

She was silent for a moment. “No. But it is a nice escape.”

“It is.” He watched quietly with her for a while. “Looking for a Westley yourself?”

“Excuse you, I would be Westley. I could be dashing and a sword fighting buccaneer.”

“You’d be brilliant at it. And the mask would look good on you.”

Gideon turned to look at him, an uncertain look on her face.

“What?” he asked.

“How long are we going to do this?”

“Do what?”

“This.” She gestured her hand between them. “Look, are you interested in me or not? It’s okay if you’re not but could you tell me so I don’t think this whole dancing around each other – coffee and dinner and babysitting domestically – actually means anything more than friendship?”

Rip blinked, mouth gaping like a fish.

“Rip! Say something so I don’t feel like an idiot.”

“No, I mean, yes, I mean-” He reached out and held her hand. “Are you interested?”

She nodded. “Very much so. I thought I was rather obvious about it.”

“I tend to be a little daft at times.”

“Clearly.” She looked down. “So, do you have feelings for me?”

“Yes.”

“And are you ready to take that step?” she asked worriedly.

Rip squeezed her hand. “It’s been years, and Miranda would want me to be happy. And I think she would especially approve if it was with you.”

Gideon frowned at his choice of wording but didn’t comment. “In that case, are you ever going to bloody ask me out on a real date or not?”

“Yes, yes! Er, Friday night?”

“Good.”

Rip nodded, still a little lightheaded. He had a date. With Gideon!

“Rip?”

“Hmm?” He turned back to look at her, realizing he had zoned out with a ridiculous smile on his face.

“You can kiss me now.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to move too fast and if you’re not ready-”

She cupped his face and silenced him. “Shut up and kiss me.”

“As you wish,” he murmured. Rip leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, his hand coming to the back of her head and holding her there. He never thought he’d get this chance again. It was just as amazing – if not more – as their first kiss. As the seconds ticked by it went from tentative to confident to something else…

Rip knew something had changed the second he pulled away. He could feel it in their kiss. He recognized the look in her eyes. The hurt, the pain, the surprise, and the love. Above all, there was nothing but love in her eyes. Gideon furrowed her brow, hand still cupping his cheek as she stared at him wide-eyed.

“Captain.”

Gideon remembered everything.


End file.
